Smash Brothers-Tale of three cats(lemons galore)
by Aeromenca
Summary: Ok, the smash part doesn't happen until chapter 2, just clearing that up. Three Oc's who can turn into cats at will go on an adventure after the first chapter and sort of prologue is told, setting up this sixth smash story from yours truely, Aeromenca. Lemons galore, mostly in the first chapter. Rated M for said lemons.
1. Origins 4 Aeromenca, Adriana, and Olivia

**Starting another new fanfic. Got an idea while I looked at anime yuri yesterday...ehehe...I plan on making it out into a fanfic much like all the other similar origin story fanfics, that went famous really freaking quick. Anyways, besides the rhime, enjoy the new fanfic, which will have lemons galore. ;)**

* * *

Hi, my name is Aeromenca. I'm sure you've heard it before, but it's my name, so don't oversell it. I'm an 19 year old guy who goes to mythtil academy, which is supposed to be an all girl academy, but I'm the top stealth person in all of lemonexdarc. Yeah, alot of lemons go down every day, yuri, yaoi, or just ordinary straight ones, you name it. But back to me. I'm a 6'3" giant of a man, with a nice big 9" manhood, although it's never been used before. I typically wear a freaking girl skirt (red), girl red panties, and a shirt that makes me look like a doctor.

But hey, you don't get to be top in all of lemonexdarc in terms of stealth missions by being a scardey cat whenever a tough mission comes along. You all are probably wondering why I'm here. Oh, forgot I wear pink kitten embraced socks and fuzzy pink slippers with my hair, nice short brown hair, with a fohawk, matted down and made to look like a girls. I had to pop all of my zits before I went on this mission too. Which brings up the question again, just what the freak am I doing here?

Basically, I was assigned the rather difficult task of finding this one girl and killing her, solid snake style. However, I first must see how many girls I can get to like me. That part is simply for shits and giggles, as they call it. Her name is Serena Luxendarc, my archenemy from stealth school and personal crush. I simply nodded and put on my stuff when i was assigned this mission, like I was trained to do.

Now, I face the school instructor face to face, and she is convinced that im a boy for some reason. Although I know she's messing with me, as I had been told from a couple friends I had already made here that she does this to everyone, kinda bragging without bragging that there had never been an intruder in her building, and certainly no boys. The instructor was about 5'11" and wore a school uniform like the rest of the students, including myself. She had long pink hair, blue eyes, and an odd sense of humor for sure.

"Well. I guess you really are a girl then...fair enough. Your dorm is 181, on the next floor up. You will be bunked up with two other fellow girls..." The instructor could not stop bragging...too bad I had totally broken that right...yeah, everyone will likely thank me later

I rolled my eyes at the instructors bragging, just wanting to finish this mission already, I had already thought about getting a boner in these panties...not gonna be hideable...

"Alright, here's the room keys, get up there ASAP!" The instructor commanded, handing be a pair of room keys

I simply walked out the door, making a 'jeez' face using my eyes, then walked across the floor and up the stairs, making sure to carefully tress the stairs, so my dig bick didn't escape it's tiny confinement and blow my secret before I even got into the room. Once I got to floor two, I flung the door open, walking briskly down the hall until I reached room 181, and I opened the door, which for some reason, had muffled and loud moans escaping from behind it.

I took my advocare grape spark out of my pocket, taking a long sip.

"Ahhh...thats the tiiickett..." I whispered as I enjoyed that heavenly taste

I took one more sip, forgetting to swallow before I went about my buisness.

I simply rolled my eyes at the moans and flung the door open, to a sight of two girls, a redhead about 5'3", with nice CC cup breast, and a nice butt, having her vagina being forefully being eaten out by a blonde about 5'5", with slightly smaller C cup breasts and just as nice of an ass. I nearly spit out my sip of grape spark, but got ahold of myself and swallowed it, feeling its energy course through me. Luckily, I had a videocamera...ehehe..

I took it out, quickly pressing the record button, and quietly shutting the door, which they didn't notice. Unfortunately for me, I failed to notice the appearing boner in my panties, which was more than big enough to entirely break free of my panties.

The blonde then stuck her entire tongue inside if the redhead, and I noticed the huge blushes on their faces, likely from pleasure, and because they knew they weren't supposed to be doing this. The redhead moaned slightly louder than normal, cumming all over the blondes face, much to my personal enjoyment.

They waited out the cum, then shifted positions so that they were kissing each other nice and slow, just the way I like it. They started groping each other slowly, then the redhead looked over at me suddenly, and I expertly hid the camera so it was out of their sight but still recording the whole thing.

"Hey you...get over here and join in, or else I'll tell the whole academy about your little secret...which you did a terrible...ok, would've done a spectacular job hiding, if I didn't already know who you are...Aeromenca." I instantly recognized the two terms the redhead, who I now recognized as Jasmine, and the blonde as Christina

I still don't know how I didn't recognize them on sight, cause they were admittingly the cutest two girls I knew by far, and from what they had told be a while back, they liked me alot for my actions. It also reminded me of my boner and the line that I thought was ridiculous back at stealth HQ, but now made sense.

* * *

Flashback, stealth HQ, before current mission

"You want to change genders so you won't be recognized so easily?" The mission leader, Araxis asked

I shook my head for no, I was a quiet kid, only opening myself up to those I love and care about, the rest can go suck a big long length for all I care.

* * *

Back to the present

I was apparently zoning out, as when I zoned back in, I found myself recieving a blowjob from Jasmine as Christina went and locked the door, coming back to eat out my butthole.

"A-Ahhh that's the tiicket..." I grunted, and earned a smirk from Jasmine as she released me for a moment, using those massive breasts to massage me instead

"You think that feels good...wait until you get some tail..." Jasmine said with a wink, resuming her blowjob

I knew Jasmine, and the only time she would EVER say that is if she planned to give you some of her tail, which I had been wanting for a long time now. In fact, these two stuck by my side at stealth academy, and we had been best friends since we were 5. But these two were no ordinary girls..they will not hesitate to give you some tail if they love and care about you, no matter the timing, or knock you out if they don't like you.

I felt a tug in my gut, but I had no clue what that meant, but I would soon find out, as cum soon came out both ends onto both of my friend's tongues, or more like Jasmine just swallowing it all without a second thought, then rising up and kissing me. I wondered where my clothing went, then relied that she had effectively de-undergarmented me, as the girls were already ready. She rose up, kissing me full on the lips as Christina also rose up, the two of them wrapping me up entirely.

Jasmine then pushed me to the ground, then wasted no time on spearing herself on me, while Christina sat on my face, leaving me to eat her out as she made out with Jasmine, obviously trying to ease her pain. I had to agree with Jasmine on this one, it felt amazing, and she wasn't even moving yet. Until she could move again, I focused my attention on Christina, causing her to moan mid-kiss, and obviously making things sloppy. I locked around the rim, then stuck up her jewel as I did so, moving it like a piston inside of her. Then Jasmine could move again, allowing me to thrust in and out of her super hard, never letting up for a second, and I heard Jasmine's moans of pleasure over even my own, telling me I was doing it right.

I effectively stopped going on Christina, refocusing my attention back to Jasmine, who winked at me again between moans as Christina hopped off. Christina took Jasmine's side, rubbing her massive breast with vigor, whispering something in her ear that made her blush bright red. Right after that, Jasmine layed down on top of me, kissing me in the lips, which I returned without a second thought. I also got more leverage, allowing me to buck my hips and fuck her super hard, making her eyes close in pleasure. I fekt that gut tug again, warning me of impending release. Jasmine came first, her tightened jewel in turn causing my own release. Jasmine looked like she was in heaven, her eyes closed and everything. Once she finished, I rolled her off of me slowly, gently putting her to sleep.

"My turn..." Christina whispered in my ear as she climbed on, wasting no time connecting us

I thrust in hard, taking her virginity. I then quickly made out with her, making sure to allow her to come in and fight me tongue on tongue by moaning. We fought epically, the clash of the tongues. I stroked her hair as I did so, winking at her, as I had no plans to cut down on love or go easier on her. If anything, I was gonna go super hard on her.

She moaned and bounced on me, and I smirked as I bucked my hips into her, making sure to rock her whole body with the force of my thrusts, causing her to close her eyes and moan long and low, much to my satisfaction. I knew exactly how she liked it, and planned on doing just that next time. Still, I continued bucking my hips and consequently my big 9 inch boner right up her tight and warm jewel. I heard the sound of flesh slapping starting to echo throughout the room, but I didn't really care as I was in love with these two cute girls. I felt the gut tug already, but forced it off with all my might until Christina came, slathering my hips in white fluid. I didn't really mind, as that just gave me proof that I had recieved some major tail, and I consequently fell asleep right next to my two adorable girls, leaving all of us in dreamland until the next morning.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **A/N-nope, that's not it. Long chapter for you guys ;), plus, I'm not done yet and I need to go more undercover with my updates...hehehe...**

I woke up with Christina still on top of me and Jasmine next to me, but they were already awake, and we're stroking my hrad like I was a cat, like seriously what the heck? Anyways, I sat up, forcing Christina off of me. Jasmine leaned in and gave me a news update.

"Luckily for us, the first week or so is just for getting used to your roomates, making friends, and having fun!" Jasmine whispered in my ear, telling me exactly what I wanted to hear

I nearly did a fistpump upon hearing this, mostly because it meant at the least that I got to receive tons of tail for a couple days, at least until this so called 'week of fun' wore off. I noticed my appearing boner and remembered that I didn't, unfortunately have the luxury to just parade around in this all the time, or wait,...that sounded gay...ok, I couldn't just wear guy clothes all day, and any boner was drastically bigger than what this skirt and underwear would cover. It was then I noticed an extremely cute girl walk by our door, opening it somehow. I immediately recognized her, knowing exactly what she wanted.

I didn't even bother hiding my identity from her, mostly cause it was entirely useless, plus no matter what, I was going to receive tail from her.

She is about 6'0", with sea blue eyes, long light brown hair that really strokes at really just my heart, really nice DD cup breasts, plus she wore the regular school uniform, but with bright pink panties that were visible under her shirt red ruffled skirt, plus she wire white gloves and an all white long sleeve shirt that makes her look like a doctor.

She walked into the room slowly, giving me a stern look and never stopping looking at me, and I knew what she wanted, but I really didn't want to have her be mean to me. I looked down at the floor, hiding my blush, as much as I didn't want to admit it, she was absolutely gorgeous, leaving the likes of even my steel cold heart melted just by looking at her. Christina and Jasmine even knew who she was, choosing to leave my side and get the heck out of there right after they came in, and I couldn't blame them. She sat in my lap, looking me right in the eyes, leaving no way for me to hide.

"You either co-operate with my wishes...or, I will make your life hell, Aeromenca. What will it be?" Her voice sounded oddly soft, and I knew she cared about me, albeit in her own little way

Her name is Adrianna, and in the past, we knew each other. How did our relationship get into this sort of situation goes back to when she was a cat. Yes, she can transform from a cat and back, and so can i. We were trying to find a special orb called the maximus wishus, which appeared infinitely and can grant the wish of whoever finds it. Adrianna found it before I did, and wished to have such power over me that I would cower to it if she came anywhere near me. Luckily for me, she is a super sweet girl, but when she wants something from me, she gets it.

"Come on...good boy...this will feel really nice, I promise..." Adrianna promised as she reached a hand into my panties, stroking my morning wood up and down

I grunted softly, mostly because she already knew exactly how I liked it. Oh, as for the other two running away, Adrianna could also claw up your outfit without even being touched, so I had no choice but to abide to her wishes.

"Of all the wishes you could've wished...why...ungh..." I grunted at the end as she slipped off her underwear and thenjoy her skirt, tossing them aside

She then declothing me as well, tossing my longer skirt and panties aside, granting her access to my manhood. She leaned in, and whispered her answer that literally melted my heart.

"Because I love you enough to not hear the thought of you being taken away from me...by anyone...or for any reason..." she whispered as she took my length in her moutg, hitting all the sweet spots

I trembled in pleasure, hardly being able to take such treatment from such a beautiful girl, who just melted my heart with the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I blushed a deep red, mostly from pleasure as she deepthroating my manhood slowly, turning herself into a cat in the process. She gained a long brown tail coming out just before the edge of her butthole, plus sharp claws on her hands and feet, sharper teeth, and a pair of light brown cat ears plus a slightly currier body. This only made her cuter in my opinion, and gave her a more flexible tongue, now being able to hit all of my sweet spots.

I focused and turned myself into a cat, earning myself a nice pair of gray cat ears, sharper teeth, a slightly more furrier body, plus a nice long gray tail. I smirked like a cat, but then felt a tap on my shoulder and my guy tug, Adriana does not play any agnes when it comes to love. I spun my head around to see another girl, this one having long black hair, being about 5'10", and having still nice C cup breasts. She looked familiar, she wore a blue and white long dress, and possesed the same hourglass frame as Adriana. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips, hushing me quickly. I felt Adriana release my length from her mouth, then sit patiently as me and the black haired girl made out.

"You taste yummy..." Adriana whispered in my ear

She then noticed her black haired friend.

"Oh, Olivia...don't be so naive...I don't think he knows you...or does he?" Adriana was purposevely taunting me

Olivia, Adriana's other teammate. Yes, I got double teamed up on by two ridiculously cute girls, both who wanted nothing more than to control me entirely. Heh. These two I must've gotten mixed up with those other two, who were simply just random girls that were apparently just waiting for me. But I knew their names nonetheless, and I didn't really mind getting layed four times in one day, although cat mating sounded so goood...

I then heard "climb up and get the last chance" from super smash brothers brawl, our favorite game start playing. I nearly broke out in drum imitations.

Then Olivia released me, turning into a cat herself, earning pure black outfit, matching her personality perfectly, but she was just as sweet as Adriana was. Adriana then placed her nice and plump butt right on my face, once again forcing me to eat her out, thrusting a single finger in and put of her tight wet jewel, earning moans galore from her. I felt Olivia climb on top of me, bouncing up and down steadily, and then I was the one grunting in pleasure while dishing it out, throughly enjoying myself.

I continued my treatment of Adriana, whilst wondering why Olivia isn't a virgin, but I figured during the time I was gone, they had some nice yuri. With that conclusion in mind, I continued eating Adriana out, sticking my tongue insure her jewel and adruptely finishing her off. She came all over my face, and while I waited her cum out, I starting bucking my hips into Olivia's, causing her to moan slightly louder than normal. I then felt her clamp down on my length and warm liquid filtering out. Adriana and Olivia waited a second for Olivia to finish cumming, then they switched places.

I bucked my hips into Adriana, leaving nothing to be desired, as I started with a single finger inside of Olivia, piston ingredients it in and out like I normally would, causing both of my girls to start moaning in pleasure. I kept going, bucking harder and using my tongue as a finger at the sane time, which, however diffucult, was completely worth it. After a mere twenty seconds or so of tongueing, Olivia came all over ,y tongue, effectively singling out my focus on just Adriana for the time being. Once Olivia finished blowing her load, she rolled off me, exhausted collapsing on the floor.

I then stood Adriana up on her feet, placing both hands on either side of her waist, slamming her down onto my length repeadely, earning nice results by using the increased leverage to my advantage. I felt the gut tug, and came alongside Adriana, two streams of warm liquid flowing out of her jewel, with Olivia lapping it up as it dropped out, licking her lips as she did so. It was then I noticed that Olivia never had any sort of undergarments on, man was I slow at realizing this stuff...oh well.

I glared down at her, all the while finally being able to release myself from Adriana, who sat down on the bed near us, exhausted. Olivia tried to chase down, but I forcefully grabbed her by the waist,slamming her right back onto my long spear, much to her pleasure.

"Ohhh...I'm honored...I wanted some of that delicious cum...but this will do fine..." Olivia moaned as I slammed her down

I looked at her and smirked before repeating the hip slamming motion, saying what was on my mind.

"You're a slut..." I retorted as I slammed her down on me, rolling my eyes

She tried to retort back, but I shut her up by grabbing Adriana as she tried to get up and put her clothes back on, and then pulling her in front of Olivia, who was more than happy to eat her out for me, much to the surprise and embarrassment to Adriana.

She tried to push her off, but I winked at her and told her the last thing she likely would've expected to ear from me.

"Hey! I think that stuff is hot, as long as you do it while I can punish you for it..." I said, winking as I did so, much to the frustration of Adriana

"What if I dont want to?" She asked in frustration

I shook my head, amused at her cover up.

"Look, I know you guys did that, I have it on freaking video, which I have the SD card it's on right here, so stop trying glover it up and enjoy it!" I retorted, holding an SD card out to Adriana, who blushed and pocketed it

She glared at me, blushing deep red, but let Olivia have her way anyways.

"You're letting me rape you later...no questions, no buts." She seductively stated, putting a finger over my mouth

I felt my gut tug fur the fifth time in less than a day, and felt two more streams of warm liquid flow out all over my length, this time just dripping into the carpet floor. Olivia distatched from me, standing up and walking over to get her underwear. I looked over and smirked at Adriana, who simply blushed and let me tackle her onto the bed. I then furiously lapped at her jewel, causing moans to escape and I'd imagine a deeper blush to be present.

"Awww...love at its finest..." I heard Olivia coo from across the room

Adriana wasted to time in shooting back.

"Shut up, Olivia! But yes...I am enjoying this very much..." Adriana admitted as she gasped, cumming all over my face

I streamed a finger through my face once she was finished, putting it in my mouth, tasting her effectively.

"Mmm...tasty..." I was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Olivia! Adriana! Abby! Beach volleyball time! Get on bikinis and let's go!" A girl called out

I widened my eyes, but was afraid of nothing.

"Shit..." I mumbled as Adriana and Olivia went to the bathroom to get changed

 _more like ultimate challenge ball..._ I thought to myself

Regardless, I threw off my school uniform, which now smelled like sex, and threw on a bikini. Which, for the record, are seriously uncomfortable. But luckily for me, I had to play an entire game of beach volleyball without getting one boner. While wearing a bikini. And playing with other girls in bikinis.

A/N-For the record, I'm as fearless as my characters in my stories. I would do that, granted the reward was as big as it is here. Just saying.

I threw in a MP3, setting it to play 'climb up and get the last chance or boss battle theme 2 from ssbb endlessly. I thought that those songs perfectly mirrored the amount of challenge being thrown at me here. I left the room briskly, walking down to the beach slowly, taking my time. Once I reached the beach, I was split into a team, the red team, or the pretties so as they called it,

 _At least my disguise is working...though normally I would beat someone up if they said something like that to my face..._ i thought to myself as I joined the red team

My MP3 was apparently greatly appreciated by the ladies, as they hooked it up to their radio. I almost rolled my eyes. Almost. Mostly because the songs were truly freaking awesome is why I didn't roll my eyes.

"Cool song. Where's it from?" One of the girls asked

Thankfully, I didn't have to answer that question.

"Super smash brothers brawl." Adriana answered fir me as her and Olivia came running in

"Excellent...two of the three kitties are here, but neither can stop me!" I realized what was going on just in time materializing my sword, you know the one on the profile pic

I threw it at the girl, managing to hit her just in time. I then turned into a kitty cat, revealing my identity, but I didn't really care, mostly because I had found my target. I then used my kitten speed to run up and start clawing her up, Adriana and Olivia joining me in literally tearing our tart apart.

"Ugh...foiled by three cats..one in disguise...agh..." the girl grunted as I sheathed my sword in empty space, looking bad ass while doing it

I then started to walk away, but was grabbed by the other kitties, who dragged me past the beach volleyball place and towards our next target.

"The next evildoer is this way, ya dweeb. And we are coming with you." Adriana insulted me

I simply shrugged, though on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"Honestly, I would be glad to keep both lusts of you two girIs under control, plus, extra fun that way." I said with a Shrug

Adriana pulled me up on my feet, allowing me to slapull my two fellow kitties butts, earning two yelps.

"Oh yeah, we shall do that often..." Adriana actually said, going against her usual standards

I almost questioned what was wrong with Adriana, but just left that question unanswered for now.

"Oh, and sometimes you're going to have to screw other girls to calm them down...I just can feel it, but we don't mind." Olivia added, much to my surprise

"Get back here!" I heard a feminine voice yell

I looked straight ahead, witnessing a beautiful nude blue haired girl chasing diwn an equally beautiful pink haired girl, who looked to be running straight at me. I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Like right now?" I asked with a sigh as I ran towards the girls, forgetting I still looked like one

I was wearing a bikini and everything, tripping up the pink haired girl, taking off my underwear, and then quickly spinning her onto my length, face first. To my honest surprise, she calmed down and sucked me off, ruffling my hair as she did so, ruining my girl look. She smirked as she began deepthroating me, leaving nothing unswallowed.

The blue haired girl slowed down herself, positioning herself behind me, and hugging me tight, whispering a 'thank you' before running off who knows and who cares where.

The girl that was sucking me off actually seemed to be the problem judging by the sighs of relief from everyone on the beach after I wasted no time seducing her, well, more like solving a problem in one fell swoop.

"I'm guessing you're the problem here?" I asked between grunts

She nodded her head, smirking as she released my length from her grasp. I grabbed her hair, spinning her around so that she was facing me with her head staring straight up. I shook my head at her behavior.

"How old are you?" I asked as I forcefully thrusted into her butt, causing her to moan really loudly

I clamped a hand over her mouth to stiffle her, this was gonna get really rough.

"Alright...you want attention?" She nodded her head between moans

I thrusted really hard into her, never letting up on the pressure as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. I went as hard as I could, as her butt halted my progress from being so tight. Adriana put on a strap on and positioned it into her jewel, thrusting with opposite timing as me, so the pinky was always fully filled up. I felt my limits being reached, so I hilted myself in her, and fekt two streams if warm liquid coming out. I then released myself and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **When Aeromenca wakes up, a couple hours later**

 **A/N-still not done with the chapter yet. Praise me, whatevs. By my standards, this is a long chapter. Taken about 5 hours to write by this point.**

I woke up to see my girls waiting for me to wake up, although we were bonded up. And in kitty form. I heard a chuckle, lust ridden and rather sexy...

* * *

 **now we are done here. I hope you enjoyed that, because it took a lot of effort to write. Fav/Follow R &R, keep bring awesome. Aeromenca out!**


	2. The journey begins! Moveset desc

**Well, to keep this a smash brothers type story, the smash mechanic will be included from here on out, specifically knock back. The three OC's will have movesets that will be listed below this Authors note. Shockingly not a single view when it was a crossover, so I changed it. Enjoy chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

MOVESETS note for all three characters, any special turns them into a cat, they won't turn back until the end of the battle. Attacks are faster, stronger, have significantly more knockback, plus unlocks grab, throw, pummel, sheild, sidestep, air dodge, smash attacks, and special attacks. This is harder than it looks. So much to consider...any people will just complain...now I know what Sakuri felt like...

Adriana

Base walk speed-20

Base run speed- 35

Standard nuetral- punch, punch, kick, does 2%, 2%, then 4% buries opponents

Standard side attack- heavy kick, does 6%, slight knock back

Standard up attack- quick bicycle kick, does 8%, weak upwards knock back

Standard down attack- floor sweep with both legs. Hits both sides. Does 8% weak sideways knockback.

Neutral aerial- spins in a circle- does 3%, no knockback

Side aerial- Bowser style kick. Does 6% slight sideways knockback

Up aerial- quick bicycle kick. Does 2% deals no knockback

Down aerial-two legged stomp kick. Deals 10% slight meteor smash

Ledge attack- slowly kicks. Deals 2% no knockback

Floor attack- spins in a circle. Deals 4% weak sideways knockback

All Standard specials- morphs into Cat form.

Cat form

Base walk speed-30

Base run speed-45

Standard attack are the same.

Standard neutral-does 3%, 3%, 5% damage, grounds opponents for longer

Standard side- does 10%, moderate sideways knockback

Standard up- does 12%, moderate upwards knockback

Standard down- does 12%. Moderate sideways knockback

Neutral aerial-swipes with claws in a circle. Hits five times. Deals 2%, 2%, 2%, 2%, 5% last hit deals moderate directional knockback

Side aerial- slashes with tail quickly. Hits two times, once left, once right. Deals 4%, 5%, second hit deals strong horizontal knockback

Up aerial- quick tail slap. deals 8%, strong upwards knockback

Standard smash- two punches- deals 7%, then 17% when not fully charged, 10%, then 20%, when fully charged. Extreme end lag, ludicrous horizontal knockback, enough to reliably kill at 60% easily interrupted. Even by moves that don't deal damage, like Marios F.L.U.D.D.

Side smash- single long kick. Deals 20% when not fully charged, 35% when fully charged. Cannot be interrupted. Super armor while charging. Startup lag, ending lag both extreme. Short range. Extreme upwards knockback. Enough to kill reliably at 90%

Up smash- bicycle kick. Deals anywhere from 10-25%, depending on charge. Weak upwards knockback. Easy to combo off of, and great damage racker. Can't be interrupted, almost no startup or ending lag

Down smash- groundpound. Deals anywhere from 15-30% damage depending on charge. Moderate sideways knockback if Shockwave hits, grounds opponents anywhere from 2 seconds to 10 seconds depending on charge if a direct hit is scored. Shockwave travels approximately 3 yards. Easily jumped over, predictable. Strong enough to reliably KO at 75% good damage racker if fist makes direct contact.

Up tilt- An uppercut- deals 3% damage, super weak horizontal knockback

Down tilt- Low kick. Deals 5%. Great sheild stabbing technique. Super weak sideways knockback.

Down aerial- Kicks with both legs hard stomp kick style. Deals 25% sweetspotted, 15% sours potted, instant KO above 50% sweetspotted, above 95% sourspotted. Most reliable killing move.

Dash attack-slides to a halt and slaps the foe with his/her tail. Deals 3%. Slight upwards knockback.

Neutral special- Fires three hairballs, deals 1%, 1%, 2%, no knock back.

Side special- Cat flare. Single charge attack ending in a tackle. Trapping ability. Max hits-18. Deals 1% fir every trapped hit, final hit deals 5% and has weak sideways knockback. Good damage racker

Up special- fires a stream of ten hairballs down, propelling her up. Each hairball deals 1%. No knockback, excellent recovery move

Down special- spins in a circle multiple times. Hits 10 times. Deals 1%, 1%, 2%, 2%, 3%, 3%, 4%, 4%, 5%, 6%. Last hit deals extreme horizontal knockback. Daze user if it misses, preventing spamming. Easily DI'ed out of.

Grab- grabs opposition with tail

Pummel-scatches foe. Deals 2% extremely fast pummel

Side throw-super mario 64 style, deals 8%

Up throw-scratches opponent up, then tail slaps them. Deals 3%, then 5%

Down throw- butt mash. Deals 10%. Leaves user with extreme lag, about 35 frames

 **A/N-I know it seems cheap, but everyone has the same moveset. Aeromenca's attacks deal 2% more damage, regardless of original imput, but are 25% slower, and he runs and walks 5 units slower slower. Olivia's attacks deal 1% less damage, unless the attack already deals 1% damage, but her attacks are 150% faster and easier to combo. She also runs and walks 5 units faster. Refer back to this when confused.**

 **Also jeez! 848 words just for a freaking moveset...anyways, now you can enjoy the chapter. And I now know what Sakuri feels like.**

* * *

I kinda panicked, but I remembers my smash brothers attacks that were taught to all of us. It took forever, and we all learned the exact same attacks, albeit with our own little twist to them. Adriana had the normal ones. I had the power packed ones. And Olivia had the fast ones. I used my standard smash, shattering my chains with ease. I then went over to Adriana's bindings, using my smash again to break her chains. She fell down, landing agile like on her feet with little to no issues. Finally, I walked over to Olivia's chains, once again using my standard smash attack to quickly break her chains, Olivia taking my dude after an agile landing.

I noticed our clothes nearby, and I went over and put them on, girly or not, with the girls following my lead without question. It only took a couple moments, but it was well worth it, as now I was far less cold. I then motioned for the girls to follow as we walked out of there, coming face to face with another girl.

This one was about 5'6", and was pretty light. And had long blue hair that matched her blue eyes. That was about all I read into her before i used my standard smash on her as well, knocking her back. She then got into a fighting stance. I took a second to take in my surroundings. Any icy cave, filled with nothing but ice. A short, icy path lead out of the cave, and a platform in the middle was where this brawl was going to go down.

* * *

 **Brawl. Aeromenca, Adriana and Olivia versus icy binder girl. Arena-icy cave. Items-none music-climb up and get the last chance from SSBB/F Zero**

After I used my stsndard smash, a brawl ensued between us three and this girl. I was fighting her first. I waited for her charge me, then jumped her dash attack, using my down aerial to deal enrmous starting damage.

Aeromenca- 0% Icy Binder Girl- 27%

Hmm...I can see the damage bars. Before she could get up, I used my downwards tilt, then followed it up with a quick standard combo, racking up damage quickly.

Aeromenca- 0% Icy Binder Girl- 51%

Jeez..my attacks are pretty powerful then. The girl did a sidestep, then charged at me again, giving me a window to use my standard special, then follow it up with a well timed forwards smash, knocking her really far, but not quite out. I read the damage bar for the information.

Aeromenca- 0% Icy Binder Girl- 90%

Right as the girl almost made a recovery, I ran up to her and used my up smash, knocking her up quick, and then I got to watch as she was rocketed skywards, ending in a Star KO, which highly amused me. I knew I was broken as a character, but oh well. I read the final damage display right before she was KOED

Aeromenca- 0% Icy Binder Girl- 101%

* * *

 **End brawl, back to the icy cave**

I didn't even waste time by looking to see the girls demise, I just quickly motioned for my team to leave this accursed cave. We did so, but not before we encountered a weird crab-like creature. I simply used a standard smash, and it flew away doing cartwheels, signaling it's demise. We then ran out of the cave, wasting no time in finding a trail of what appeared to be dark aurora, and it was leading skywards. I looked around at the beach. Not a single person to be found anywhere in sight, like the place was abandoned. Just then, I noticed aN overhead flying vehicle thing.

* * *

 **ok, that's it for now. I gotta rerelease this as just a smash story. Anyways, Aeromenca out!**


End file.
